All the Pretty Things
by ecaracap
Summary: AU! Set after "Michael". Blaine is completely blinded by Sebastian's rock salt slushie attack. What will happen to Blaine? To Kurt and Blaine's relationship? Will he ever be able to forgive Sebastian for what he's done? KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! This idea came to me whilst perusing other fics, so I hope you like what I've done here! I don't really have a complete game plan, so we will see where things go with it!**

* * *

It was as if a searing knife had been thrust into Blaine's eyes. But it wasn't all at once, no - it was a dull, searing pain that pulled Blaine out of the darkness into consciousness. His immediate reaction was to bring his hands up to his face, rub his eyes, make the pain go away, but his arms felt so heavy.

A soft voice reached his ears, saying his name over and over. "Kurt," he croaked out softly, turning his head in the direction of the voice. His head hurt so much, his eyelids felt so heavy, but he needed to hear that voice.

"Yes," Kurt said softly, his voice thick, "Blaine! How do you feel? I should get the nurse-"

"No," Blaine mumbled, "'M fine. My head hurts, though..."

"I bet it does, baby," Kurt smiled weakly as he sniffed, rubbing his nose. He reached out to grasp Blaine's hand, patting it nervously. "I just want you to know everyone's outside. They've been here all night. Well except for Sebastian," Kurt said, venom in his voice. "He ran, the coward...But- but we called the cops and they are out looking for him and Santana said that she would get her dad to call someone and they'll press charges against him and-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, lacing his fingers with Kurt's, "Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"You...you don't remember?" Kurt said, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

Blaine tried to shake his head, but that proved to only bring about another wave of pain. "Mmm no. We were...singing, right? I remember that then...nothing."

A small noise escaped Kurt's mouth and Blaine heard a thump and felt Kurt's hair on his arm. "Honey, what's-" Blaine said, trying to open his eyes for the first time to see if Kurt was alright only...he couldn't. "Kurt, why can't I open my eyes?"

He felt Kurt stir again and heard a chair scrape across the floor. He felt Kurt hand run up his arm, up through his hair as what sounded like a choked sob come from his boyfriend. "Maybe I should get the doctor or something-"

"No," Blaine said, voice laced with rising panic. "Kurt, please don't leave me. Tell me what's wrong. Is there something on my eyes? In them? Stuck together or- or something?"

Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing across his cheek gently. "They are open, sweetie," Kurt said softly, sadly.

Blaine attempted to open his eyes again. Blinking, something he'd done countless times, thousands of times a day, suddenly became an impossible task. No, something was just stuck to his eyes, on his eyes, right? He brought his left hand up to his face, far to quickly, and the pain was enormous, but he didn't care - he wanted whatever was on his face gone. But there was nothing. Nothing there but the darkness.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a small voice, turning towards his boyfriend slowly. "I- I can't see."

"I know, baby."

"Kurt, why can't I see?" he said, panic rising in his chest. "Kurt! I can't see you. Why can't I see you?"

"Shh, calm down," Kurt said, feebly trying to rub Blaine's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Kurt! No! What's wrong with me?" Blaine said, nearly yelling now. His head was throbbing with pain, but he had to get out of here. He had to escape this place, something was wrong and he needed to just get away.

"Everything okay in here?" a woman's voice Blaine had never heard before said. "Seems like our handsome lad has woken up, hasn't he?"

Kurt sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose on his coat sleeve and retracting his hand from Blaine to dry his eyes. "Yes, it seems he has," he said, forcing a smile.

"Wha-" Blaine began, but was cut off by this woman attaching something on his arm - a blood pressure cuff?

"You are in the hospital, Blaine," the woman said cheerfully as the cuff tightened. "My name is Nurse Mary. Your handsome boyfriend here hasn't left your side for 18 hours," Mary said, winking at Kurt, who smiled weakly back at her.

"Why can't I-"

"Blaine," she said, taking the cuff off of Blaine's arm, "I hear you have been through some traumatic events tonight, but the mass of people in our waiting room tells me that you will not have to go through this alone."

"What don't I-"

"Alright, hun," Mary began as Blaine felt his bed dip in and he could only assume Nurse Mary has sat down on the end. "I'm going to give it to you straight and you're going to have to trust me that everything's going to be okay. Can you do that for me, Blaine?"

"Yeah, I guess, but what are you-"

"Blaine," she began and Blaine felt a hand on his knee. "Both of your cornea's suffered extreme abrasions tonight in an accident involving a...slushie? Is that right?"

"Yeah," Kurt chimed in, "But it was definitely not normal. I've been hit dozens of times and nothing like...this ever happened."

"Right," Mary said, nodding. "Well, whatever happened scratched your cornea severely. Usually just a small piece of sand is enough to cause pain, so whatever happened must have been big." Nurse Mary sighed a little and Blaine could hear the rustling of paper. "Anyway, as of right now, Blaine, your vision will be severely impaired. Can you see anything right now, sweet heart?"

"N-no," Blaine stumbled, his fear clearly showing.

"Okay," she said, a little sadly. "Well we won't know for sure if this is permanent or if the abrasions will eventually heal and you will-"

"Wait, what? Permanent?" Blaine said loudly. "You mean I may not be able to see forever?"

"It's a possibility," Mary said, walking around to the other side of the bed. "You could also gain back some of your sight in time, but we don't believe you will ever truly see perfectly again." She sounded terribly sad, but trying to be as optimistic as possible at the same time - it wasn't helping Blaine very much.

"We are going to do everything possible to help you, Blaine," Mary said, moving next to Kurt. "And I know an absolutely darling boy who I think will be at your side the whole way through, isn't that right?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt said, reaching out to clutch Blaine's hand again.

"I'll leave you two alone for now," she said, smiling a little at Kurt. "I'm going to go tell the mob of people outside that you are awake, if that's alright."

"Yes, that's fine," Kurt nodded.

"Great! I'll be back in a little while." Nurse Mary pat Kurt on his shoulder as she exited the room.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine said, resting his head back against the pillows of his hospital bed, gripping Kurt's hand tighter, "I can't see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently this story has a hold on me - I woke up at 9 AM on a Saturday because I needed to write this down! So I dunno if this is going to happen really fast or not, but here's another chapter! :)**

* * *

The next few days were the worst for Blaine. That first day, when he had finally gotten back to sleep, he woke up and opened his eyes, only to be met with continual darkness. So it went, that whenever he would fall asleep, he would forget that he was blind, that this wasn't a dream, that maybe he would open his eyes and everything would be like it was before. On the fourth day, he didn't forget.

That first week in the hospital was a bit of a blur. Everyone from New Directions had stayed in the waiting room all night, until they could at least look and see that Blaine was alright. Kurt, however, refused to leave Blaine's side for even a minute for two days straight. Burt had come when Kurt had called him in tears that first night and only left to go get Kurt some new clothes the next day. It had taken an hour of convincing for Burt to get Kurt to come home and at least shower and get some rest, only under the condition that he would come right back to the hospital once he was finished. Blaine only half heartedly tried to convince his boyfriend to go.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stayed with their son that first day, William discussing every possible cause and outcome with any doctor or nurse that came by while Leila simple sat in the corner and cried, mumbling something about how could this have happened to them? They had stayed when Kurt left, only furthering Blaine's wish for Kurt not to leave him, but he stayed silent in his hospital bed.

That's what Blaine did for most of that first week - stay silent. When the parade of voices came through his room, asking questions he didn't know the answer to, he mumbled some vague affirmative and they usually left quickly after that. Rachel asked if she could sing to him and he merely gave her a noncommittal gesture, not really caring what she did. Brittany had made him a card, apparently with himself riding a unicorn on the front. He couldn't see it, of course, but she made sure to describe every detail of it to him. Artie and Santana had promised that they would find out what Sebastian had done to that slushie, promising to make sure he got what he deserved.

The police had questioned Sebastian at his house, cooperative as ever. They told Blaine he said it was just a prank, that apparently it happens all the time at McKinley and no one gets the cops called on them over there. Blaine didn't really care what Sebastian had done to him or why, all he knew was the burning rage he felt in his chest whenever someone mentioned his name.

Kurt spent every moment he possibly could with Blaine that first week. He begged his father to let him stay with Blaine, saying that one week from school wasn't going to ruin his academic career. Mostly, Kurt just sat by Blaine's bedside, holding his hand as they both slipped in and out of consciousness. Kurt would ask if Blaine needed anything, to which Blaine always replied "No". Kurt would watch his boyfriend sleep, face screwed up like he couldn't quite figure out what was going on, and that made his heart break every single time.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly one morning after Blaine had clumsily eaten his breakfast. "They said you can go home tomorrow."

"I can still hear, you know," Blaine quipped back, harsher than he meant.

"I know," Kurt replied quietly, fidgeting with the blanket on Blaine's bed. "Are you happy to be going home?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it," Blaine groaned quietly as he turned over, away from Kurt. "Just going from one bed to another."

"Right..." Kurt sighed sadly. "I have to go back to school, you know."

"I know. I'm surprised you haven't left me already," Blaine said as he curled in on himself a little more.

"Blaine, you know I wouldn't do that to y-"

"Kurt...I know," Blaine said, turning back around towards the sound of of his boyfriend's voice. "I'm sorry, I just...Yeah. You go back to school. That will be good."

"But I will come over to your house every day as soon as school's over, okay?"

Blaine sighed, running his hands through his terribly disgusting hair - maybe Blaine did kind of want to go home. "Okay, if you want."

"Of course I want," Kurt said, reaching out to run his own hand through Blaine's hair. "Everything's going to be okay, you know."

Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes for the millionth time, no longer hoping that maybe it would help, maybe it would fix him. "I'm not so sure, Kurt. I'm not so sure..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, all! Well, good news is that I think I have an idea of where I want the story to go now, so hooray! Also good news is that I've been doing and will continue to do research about blindness education to hopefully make this story as accurate as I possibly can. Thanks, as always, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine spent most of his time listening to music, which was actually the most routine thing he'd done in the past month. Coming home had been an interesting experience for him, both pleasant and exceedingly terrifying at the same time. At first, Blaine drifted around his house clumsily, explaining to Cooper that it was like walking to the bathroom in the middle of the night without turning the lights on, except all the time. Cooper hadn't quite understood, asking why wouldn't he turn the lights on if it was dark and he needed to see.

Cooper had flown back out to Ohio as soon as Blaine was released from the hospital and he was done with his stint on CSI: Miami. Blaine was happy to have him around most of the time, especially now that he had made it his personal mission to do anything and everything that Blaine even remotely desired, but sometimes he needed to be alone.

Like he did right now, as he lay face down on his bed, blasting what he found out was the newest Semi Precious Weapons LP. He had picked up an old record player when he and Kurt went antiquing once, after convincing Kurt that, no, they were not completely irrelevant and, yes, some bands still made albums that could be played on it. The next day, Kurt had shown up grinning ear to ear as he handed Blaine a stack of the newest albums he could find.

_Kurt's smile_, Blaine thought to himself as he groaned and turned on his side, pulling the covers even closer to his chin. Blaine had begun unconsciously making a list of all the things he would never see again - which turned into a conscious list, which became the reason that the only thing Blaine was willing to get up to do was change the music on the record player.

Kurt had been true to his word, coming over every day after he was done with school and glee practices. At first, Blaine lay in bed the whole time, still in pain from surgery and still loopy from the pain meds he was given. But after a week or so, Blaine still lay in bed the whole time, entertaining himself by thinking about all the things he would never see again and wondering just what the hell he was going to do with his life now.

Blaine heard a soft knock at his door, pulling him out of his daydreams. Instinctually, he turned towards his bedside table, looking for his alarm clock to judge who it might be. Groaning at his stupidity once again, Blaine simply let out a grunt he assumed would be loud enough to hear from the door.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt say from the doorway as he carefully let himself inside and shut the door behind him. "Listening to the Semi Precious Weapons, I hear?"

Blaine turned over and smiled in the direction he could hear Kurt coming in. "Mmhmm," he said, snuggling himself underneath the covers again. He lifted the covers so Kurt could climb in next to him. He spent most of his days avoiding his parents, locking himself alone up in his room, but whenever Kurt was there, he felt infinitely better. Kurt, like Cooper, tried every day to do anything and everything for Blaine. But Kurt, unlike Cooper, took the hint that Blaine didn't want anything and then they just spent they're time talking and cuddling. Most of the time, Kurt would tell Blaine all about school that day, what everyone was singing in glee club, and such, specifically avoiding the topic of Blaine and his injuries like the plague.

"How are you doing today, Blaine?" Kurt said happily, as he put his bag down in the corner and took off his shoes.

"I'm okay."

"Do you need any-"

"I need," Blaine said, sighing a little, "for my beautiful boyfriend to get into bed with me."

Kurt giggled a little as he slipping into bed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's stomach. "As you wish," he teased. Blaine sighed happily, relaxing back into his boyfriend's body. Kurt smiled as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck, closing his eyes, preparing himself for what he needed to tell Blaine.

"Hey...Blaine?" Kurt asked softly against Blaine's shoulder.

"Mmhm?"

"Are you...you know, going to come back to school soon?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine frowned a little. "Kurt, you know I can't."

"I know it's going to be different and that maybe you don't really want to. I mean, I know school can be trying but I think it would be good if you-"

"No, I can't," Blaine said, turning over awkwardly in Kurt's arms. "Kurt, how am I supposed to even get to school? Walk around school? I won't be able to be in class since, obviously, I can't even read! I can't see the board, I haven't even tried to write anything and-"

"I- I know," Kurt said, soothing Blaine's arm comfortingly. "That's why I talked to Ms. Pillsbury. She was telling me all about the special education teacher, Ms. Barnes, and-"

"Special ed?" Blaine said exasperatedly. "Kurt, I am not stupid!"

"I know!" Kurt bit his lip - this was not going precisely like he imagined. "I know. But things are...different now. You need help, you know? Learn to do things differently."

Blaine groaned, turning himself over on his back, scrubbing over his face. "I don't want to learn to do things differently. I just want to do everything like I've always done!"

Kurt sighed, moving over to be close to Blaine again, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I know, but you can't. I don't want to watch my boyfriend...waste away alone in his bedroom," Kurt said sadly, his fingers playing idly along Blaine's stomach. "Everyone in glee misses you so much and you need to get back to your classes if you want to pass..."

"Classes...how am I even going to do any work for any classes any more?"

"All I know is that you need to learn Braille. That's the only thing Ms. Pillsbury could tell me. Other than that, I guess you'll have to find out from Ms. Barnes."

Blaine took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He knew Kurt was right, that he couldn't sit around in his room for the rest of his life, but he was scared. He had managed getting around his home pretty well with the cane they gave him at the hospital, but how was he going to survive in school? And special education classes? He didn't like the sound of that. But he did miss his friends and he knew if he ever wanted to get out of high school before he was 30, he would need to start soon.

"I guess you're right," Blaine said, nodding.

"Really?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine excitedly.

"Yeah...I'll ask my parents about what's up with all that later."

"That's great!" Kurt said, leaning up to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, squeezing him tighter and snuggling closer.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later and Blaine's still not at school. Mrs. Anderson has spoken with Principal Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Barnes and everything is set for Blaine to return to school next Monday - but until then, Blaine continues to spend his time held up in his room listening to music alone.

It's peaceful in his room, Blaine tells himself. He can lay there all day, his eyes closed and imagine that he's just sick or sleepy and that nothing is really wrong with him. His sleep schedule is shot to hell, though, since he just sleeps whenever he wants, gets up when someone comes then goes back to sleep when they leave. All in all, Blaine hates what his life's become but he doesn't really want to do anything else with it right now.

It's Saturday and Kurt can't sit around watching his boyfriend whither away anymore. "Alright, sleepy head," he tells a half asleep Blaine, rubbing his lower back gently as he slips out from under their covers. "We're going out!"

"Kurt, you know I can't-"

"I did say we, you know. We are going out! As in you and me. As in I'll be there with you the entire time."

Blaine lets out a loud groan as he rolls over away from Kurt. He knows Kurt has been holding back, considering his mother and brother have been begging to take him somewhere for a few weeks, with him always refusing.

"You are going back to school on Monday and I figured it would be good if you actually were around more than four people at any given time," Kurt said as he fixed his hair in Blaine's mirror. "Now you are going to get up and I'm going to take you out somewhere special!"

Blaine was about to argue again, but he felt Kurt get up already. He could hear him opening up his closet and rustling around in the clothes. That was one thing Blaine didn't really count on - better hearing. He heard that if you lose one sense, the others become more acute to make up for it, but he never actually believed it. But he realized he could tell who was coming to his room just by the way their shoes sounded on the wooden floor of the hallway: his mother's high heels, his father's heavy footsteps, the squeak of Cooper's sneakers and, of course, the click of Kurt's most fashionable boots.

"Alright, alright," Blaine groaned, motioning to get up, knowing he'd already lost this fight.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Blaine asked as they drove.

"Not until we get there," Kurt said, smiling. "Now, what's next?" They always liked to play a game, well, not really a game, but they always switched picking songs whenever they drove.

"How about 'Call Me Maybe'," Blaine said grinning out the window.

Kurt smiled and shook his head as he carefully found the song on his iPod. They spent the rest of the drive chatting and singing along to the music and for a moment everything was just like it was before - sweet, easy and normal.

A few minutes later, they pulled up, singing "The Wizard and I" at the top of their lungs. "Alright, baby! We're here," Kurt said, smiling, as he got out to help Blaine.

Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and fumbled for his walking cane that they gave him. He hadn't gotten the chance to actually use it, other than in the hospital and around his house.

He jumped a bit when Kurt opened the door, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I guess I need to get used to people sneaking up on me," Blaine chuckled a little to himself as he got out of the car. He always felt just a little bit better about this whole mess when he was with Kurt - like he could laugh and joke and sing just like they did before.

"Do you wanna know something cool?" Blaine leaned into whisper to Kurt as they walked to wherever they were going.

"Mmhm. What is it?" Kurt said, tightening his grip on Blaine's elbow a little.

"It's bright outside. I can tell."

"You can?" Kurt said, looking at him a little confused and a little more hopeful than he should have. "But...how?"

"Not sure," Blaine said, shrugging. "But I can tell we're outside. It's brighter than when we're inside. It's like...this weird fuzzy haze, but it's brighter."

Kurt beamed, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist, accepting their awkward walk towards the doors of the mall. "That's so amazing! I didn't know you would be able to see anything!"

"Me neither. Kinda took me by surprise," Blaine said, genuinely smiling. "But are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"We're at the mall! I thought maybe I could pick you out a new outfit for your first day back at school and you could get used to being around more than just 5 people for the first time in like a month."

* * *

Kurt had expected the looks, but maybe not this many looks and maybe not as obvious as the ones he and Blaine were currently getting. He figures it may have a little to do with the way Blaine's using his cane, which would be considered awkward at best. With so many people, he keeps hitting their feet, to which they grumble and then look, get quiet and quickly walk away. Kurt knows they're judging Blaine, maybe both of them, and he's just glad Blaine can't actually see their glares.

"There's so many people here, Kurt," Blaine said a little apprehensively, grasping Kurt's hand tightly.

"Yeah, I know. It's Saturday and there's not much else to do in Lima," he said, rolling his eyes as he lead Blaine to Banana Republic.

"Are they staring at me?" Blaine asked softly.

"No!" Kurt answered quickly, "No, of course not. Why would they be staring?"

"Well, because we're a gay couple, composed of an ultra-fashionable, gorgeous boy and an awkward, bind kid," Blaine said flatly.

Kurt laughed softly at that, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Now why would that be a cause to stare?"

* * *

"Would you get out here already?" Kurt yelled at the curtain as he watched himself in the full length mirror, holding up a pair of grey slacks to himself.

Kurt heard Blaine sigh loudly as he threw open the curtain in a fuss, holding onto the door frame for balance. Kurt had to suppress a laugh as he took in his boyfriend - buttons not buttoned correctly, shirt tucked in messily, though the bow tie was tied to absolute perfection; he guessed Blaine could tie one of those in his sleep by now.

"What?" Blaine fidgeted nervously, "What am I wearing?"

"I'd call it kindergarten chic," Kurt said standing up, walking over to fix Blaine's clothes. "Other than the buttons and the tucking, you look absolutely wonderful."

"What color is it?" Blaine asked as he smoothed his hands over the button up.

"Hunter green," Kurt said, smiling as he ran his hands down Blaine's sides. "It goes really well with your skin tone."

Blaine smiles as he reached out for Kurt's shoulders. "I bet it does. It's really soft too."

"Of course it is! You deserve the best." Kurt turned around to pick up Blaine's original clothes, which he folded up. "Now, put on your regular clothes so we can go get frozen yogurt!" Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder as he quickly turned back around, just like he'd done hundred of times before, except this time, a less than balanced Blaine was knocked off kilter and fell into the rack of return clothes.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt said, immediately bending down to help his boyfriend up. "I'm so sorry...I- I forgot and I thought you were okay and-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, groping around for Kurt's hand, "it's fine. I'm fine." Blaine stumbled a little bit as Kurt tried to help him up, groaning loudly because, damn, he fell right onto that bar and it hurt a lot.

A woman entered the dressing room looking very displeased at the two boys. "Excuse me, boys? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"He fell," Kurt snapped back. "It's fine. Everything's fine, ma'am."

The woman eyed Kurt suspiciously, then looked to Blaine still struggling to get up. "What, are you drunk? Or are you just blind?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, he face heating up with rage. "Actually, _ma'am_, he is blind, thank you very much. Now, I suggest you leave us alone before I call my lawyer to file a hate crime complaint against you and the entire store."

The woman looked terrified and probably a little sorry for what she had done, but she merely pursed her lips and turned on her heel to leave. Kurt hoisted Blaine up and put a protective hand on his lower back as he lead them out of the dressing room.

"Come on, baby," he said, loud enough for the cluster of women who worked there to hear. "Let's get out of this glorified thrift store." Kurt put his arm snugly around Blaine's waist, just to scandalize them a little more, and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked gently when they were in the car on the way back to Blaine's house.

"Yeah...I'm alright," Blaine said, resting his head against the window, his eyes closed.

Kurt reached over and laced his fingers with Blaine's and looked over at him, frowning. "I don't think you are. I know that tone."

"Kurt," Blaine said, sighing a little, "It's just...that was...how am I supposed to exist in school if I can't even go shopping without causing a scene?"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, rubbing his thumb soothingly on the back of Blaine's hand. "I'll be with you every second I can at school. I'll meet you at your class, I'll be with you during lunch-"

"Kurt, I don't want you to have to do th-"

"No," Kurt said, more forcefully than he meant to. "I have to. I want to." Kurt smiled over at Blaine, even though he knew he couldn't see. He knew he had to protect Blaine, to help Blaine and be with him as much as he possibly could...because he knew this was all his fault.


End file.
